Product display shelving and racks are available in a wide variety of constructions. Usually they are designed for displaying the maximum amount of products in a minimum space, so that the largest number of different products can be displayed within a given square footage of retail space.
Vinyl tiles are conventionally displayed by means of a plurality of vertically mounted swinging panels, usually at counter height, so that customers may easily view the panels by simply swinging them to and fro. Vinyl tiles are secured for example by adhesives on the swinging panels, although they may be releasably secured in some cases.
Such systems lend themselves to erection along the walls of a retail space, and have been popular and effective in the past.
However, it is clearly desirable, when displaying products such as vinyl tiles, that the display shall not be confined simply to the walls of the retail space.
In order to use the swinging panel system, for filling a retail space relatively substantial intermediate walls must then be erected within the retail space. These walls then tend to divide up the retail space into a number of relatively small compartments or cubicles, making it awkward for customers to move around.
In addition, the erection of such walls and swinging panels represents a substantial cost to the retail establishment. Furthermore, if the establishment wishes to re-arrange its displays, it is relatively difficult, and expensive, for the establishment to rearrange the display, or to move the panels to a different location.
For all of these reasons therefore it is desirable to provide free standing product displays which can readily be placed anywhere on the floor of a retail establishment, and, in the case of the display of vinyl tiles, will display a very large number of vinyl tiles to prospective customers, without the need for swinging vertically hinged panels to and fro.
Preferably such a free-standing display will display a large number of different tiles all of which can simply be viewed by standing in front of the display, without the customer having to move anything.
This will enable a number of customers to be able to view the display simultaneously, without interfering with one another's shopping experience or view of the display.